Vater
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Danke, Gott, für was ihn am Leben."—Terima kasih Tuhan karena membuatnya tetap hidup. Ujar Levi penuh syukur. SnK fanfiction! With RiRen as pairing (perhaps). Yay.


_**Warning : fluffy (not sure), AU.**_

_**Dislaimer : **_Until death do us apart, Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) is always be Hajime Isayama's. No material profit is taken from this fanfiction. Hope you can enjoy this!

* * *

.

.

.

**Vater**

—in English means 'Father'

_**by **_Leon.

(is dedicated to all fathers in universe especially my Daddy)

.

.

.

* * *

'_Levi-heichou._'

Adalah dua kata yang terdengar dari bibir Eren ketika ia membuka mata pertama kali. Dunia tampak remang dan sedikit berputar-putar mengikuti arah rotasi bumi pada matahari. Pandangannya mengabur dan begitu sulit baginya hanya untuk beradaptasi pada situasi baru yang tidak menyenangkan semacam ini. Seperti misalnya, jendela-jendela tinggi tanpa tirai seolah menumpahinya dengan sinar matahari dari arah mana saja dan berkata penuh ejekan jika pagi telah tiba sejak lima jam yang lalu. Eren masih sibuk membuka dan menutup kedua kelopak _turquoise_-nya yang bening. Bibirnya terasa begitu kering sehingga hal primitif yang muncul di benaknya adalah mencari segelas air. Ia menoleh, menggapai-gapai tabung kaca di sisi ranjangnya, lalu membiarkan insting yang bekerja. Namun, koordinasi motoriknya tidak bekerja maksimal—membuat gelas kaca itu terjatuh.

'_Ah.'_

Bukan penyesalan atas serpihan kaca yang menyebar di bawah ranjang miliknya, melainkan kekesalan. Kemarahan atas kelemahan. Eren Yeager, sang titan, the _savior_, _the messiah, _dan entah apalagi julukan yang tertera selain nama pemberian orang tuanya itu. Ah, orang tua—ia kehilangan mereka saat masih begitu cilik. Sepertinya, ia memimpikan masa lalu terindah beberapa jam yang lalu. Akan tetapi, kenyataan membungkus apik kenangan itu bagai sampah yang berhak diletakkan di dasar pembakaran.

'_Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?'_

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan hanya untuk dirinya. Diamatinya tangan yang dahulu atau masih berfungsi sebagai media kemunculan sisi lain dari pribadinya itu. Tak ada luka maupun bekas goretan seolah tak ada catatan hidup yang tertinggal. Memilih diam, pemuda bermata _turquoise _bening itu mengungsi dalam sepi. Kevakuman dalam ruangan ia berada seolah menghisap seluruh pasokan oksigen untuknya satu-satu makhluk hidup di sana. Bahkan, ia seperti tak paham bagaimana memulai hidup baru dengan hanya menghirup atau menghembuskan substansi primer manusia tersebut. Rasa sesak di dadanya berawal dari nyeri bagai api membakar di dasar lambungnya. Menahan muntah sungguh memberi efek pening di kepala.

_Brak!_

Pintu kayu terbuka lebar, memunculkan sosok seorang wanita dengan bingkai kacamata aneh. Segera ia berlari ke sisi pembaringan Eren. Tak peduli bila ia akan mengotori gaun putih yang dikenakannya saat itu. Beberapa kali Eren meyakinkan diri agar apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah bagian dari rekayasa mimpi semu belaka. Ia berharap, ia benar-benar melihat Hanji Zoe tengah tersenyum padanya dan—ia hidup.

"Ha-Hanji-_san_?"

Sekuat apapun seorang wanita di kesatuan Recon Corps, air mata merupakan hal fundamental pertama yang membuatnya benar-benar memiliki kromosom X ganda. Tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi saat dengan isakan penuh haru, Hanji Zoe menyertakan pelukan kasih sayang untuk Eren. Setelahnya, air mata itu ikut menumpahi sisi pakaian yang kering dan tak pernah terjamah sedikitpun debu. Eren tak paham meskipun ia percaya pada pengamatan _turquoise _miliknya.

Hanji Zoe hidup.

Dan, simpulan kedua yang terpikirkan oleh Eren adalah _mereka _semua masih hidup. Ya.

Tak terkecuali bagi sang kapten.

"Hanji-_san_—"

Serak dan kasar—buru-buru Hanji menuangkan tabung _pitcher _berisi air ke dalam gelas lain yang tidak dijatuhkan Eren. Ia lalu membantu Eren meneguk cairan bening itu perlahan-lahan hingga tak ada setetespun yang tersisa. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya seolah berusaha keras hanya untuk memberi respon berupa senyuman pada Hanji. Wanita yang kini tampak jauh lebih anggun itu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang ada sementara Eren kebingungan pada situasi yang terjadi. Jika ingatan dan memorinya masih begitu normal, ia tentu takkan pernah menyalahi aturan keras dunia ia hidup hingga saat ini. Begitu pula pada stelan serba putih yang dikenakan Hanji. Apa yang sebenarnya telah berubah selama ia berada pada fase hibernasinya? Ataukah sekelilingnya hanyalah bagian lain dari mimpi panjangnya? Menyerah pada keadaan, pemuda itu segera membuka suara sebelum Hanji menjawab.

"Aku akan menikah, Eren."

Hanji? Menikah? _Hanji akan menikah? _Dua kata yang hingga dunia kiamatpun tak memiliki korelasi.

"Hanji-_san _akan meni—kah?"

Masih dengan wajah sembab pasca menangis, Hanji membalas pertanyaan Eren dengan senyum lebar. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik maksimal. Bekas air mata yang membentuk sungai kecil di kedua pipinya masih terlihat oleh efek pencahayaan sinar matahari yang meradiasi penuh. Bening _turquoise _Eren terkena imbasnya. Sesekali, ia akan menyipitkan kelopak mata hanya untuk mendapatkan pemandangan terbaik yang diperlihatkan Hanji padanya. _Her smiling face._

'_Dengan siapa?'_

Bentuk pertanyaan yang terbersit tapi terdengar lancang. Namun, ia berhak tahu meski tidak perlu mendapatkan jawabannya. Banyak hal berputar-putar dalam benak Eren, terutama perihal di luar kendalinya. Jika waktu berlari terlalu cepat seolah ia melewatkan satu abad, maka tidak seharusnya ia menghindari dari realita di depan mata. Sudah seharusnya ia mengucap syukur.

Sesak di dadanya bertambah seiring perih yang melukai dinding-dinding lambungnya. Manifestasi fisiologis tubuhnya akibat kekurangan gizi selama tertidur dalam waktu yang terbilang tidak lama—pasti—begitu ia meyakinkan diri atau setidaknya berusaha menghilangkan asumsi negatif terhadap Hanji. Namun, _keperihan _yang menggores sedikit demi sedikit hatinya terlalu sulit untuk diakui. Abnormalitas yang terjadi sepersekian detik itu turut membuat Eren menjatuhkan substansi cairan bening di _turquoise-_nya. Hanji terkesiap dan kembali memeluk Eren seerat mungkin.

"Eren, _daijobuka?_" Pertanyaan yang tidak butuh untuk dijawab. Bibir Eren bergetar begitu pula tubuhnya. Geriginya turut bergemeretuk kuat. "Tu-Tuhan mendengarkan doaku, Eren. Ya. Ah tidak, Tuhan _benar-benar _mendengarkan doa kami semua. Lima bulan, Eren—_lima bulan—_kami menantikanmu." Kembali, air mata itu membasahi gaun putih Hanji.

_Lima bulan. _Waktu yang teramat singkat, namun sama saja dengan lima tahun bagi mereka yang menantinya 'tuk membuka mata. Seperti masih ada seribudelapanratusduapuluhlima hari yang harus dilalui hanya dengan menunggu. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang sangat disukai, bahkan tidak masuk dalam seratus daftar aktivitas seorang Eren Yeagar. Bukan pada seberapa lama Hanji atau yang lainnya mengharapkan pemuda itu membuka mata, namun saat _turquoise _miliknya mampu melihat dunia kembali, ia tak sendiri. Secara harafiah. Yang terbaik ialah ia _hidup _kembali sebagai seorang manusia.

"Ya, Eren. Kau tertidur—tepatnya koma selama lima bulan. Dokter berkata kau takkan kembali hidup setelah peristiwa itu. Seharusnya, tabrakan yang tepat mengenai kepalamu itu akan dengan mudah membuatmu segera ma—_tidak! _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau hidup, itu yang terpenting—"

_Tabrakan_. Bertabrakan dengan Titan kah? Konyol.

Jika Hanji menyukai idiom, seharusnya ia menggunakan kata _terbentur _daripada _tertabrak_. Eren harus mengakui bila kekuatan Bertholdt ataupun Reiner saat menjadi Titan terlalu menyeramkan. Sehingga, pemuda itu beranggapan bila sebelum koma, ia mendapatkan benturan teramat keras dari titan-titan itu.

"—dan, berita baiknya adalah kau terbangun tepat di pernikahanku, Eren. Tuhan tentu sangat menyayangimu, bukan?" ungkap Hanji, membiarkan Eren mengatur nafas dan pakaiannya yang kusut setelah mendapatkan pelukan erat darinya. Lagi, wanita itu menjadikan kaus tangan putihnya untuk menghapus air mata. Bingkai kacamata miliknya melorot beberapa senti dari puncak hidung. "A-aku tidak sengaja melewati bilikmu dan samar-samar mendengar bunyi jatuhan kaca atau sesuatu dari dalam sini. Lalu, sesegera mungkin aku meminta Mike untuk membukakan pintu bilik di mana kau sekarang berada, Eren. A-a-ku benar-benar bahagia, Eren. Kurasa, saat di mana kau membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya semenjak saat itu adalah hadiah terbaik yang kudapatkan sebagai kado pernikahanku bersama—"

_BRAAAK!_

"…"

_Tuxedo _hitam, kemeja putih, lalu wajah dan tatanan rambut yang cukup berbeda. Eren tak pernah memiliki kamera ataupun mesin Polaroid hanya untuk menyimpan banyak memori yang ingin dikenangnya. Sebab, benda-benda itu terlalu rapuh dan akan dengan mudah hancur oleh kedua tangannya. Cukup dengan melihat _mereka_ dalam keadaan hidup dan sehatsetiap saat sudah menjadi foto terbaik. Kesederhanaan berpikirnya berawal dari impian-impian yang terbungkus manis bersama orang-orang yang menyayanginya secara tulus—apakah ia adalah manusia ataupun _monster _sekaligus.

Lalu, selalu ada sosok Levi-_heichou _yang mengingatkannya pada keistimewaan hidup sebagai manusia dewasa seutuhnya.

'_Levi-hei—'_

"Ah, Levi—kau pasti tak mau meninggalkan sepenggalpun momen di saat Eren baru saja terbangun, bukan? Aku sangat beruntung menjadi sosok pertama yang dilihat oleh Eren saat ia membuka mata kecilnya. Dan, dan—"

'_Kau salah, Hanji. Hal pertama yang kulihat saat terbangun adalah—'_

—_Levi-heichou._

_Gesture _yang masih sama. Tatapan yang tak pernah berubah. Kedua mata yang seolah mampu berbicara. Tetapi, ada peluh yang nampak tersembunyi di balik stelan lengkapnya seperti baru saja melewati seharian penuh dengan _sprint _sejauh sepuluh meter tanpa komando. Sudah berapa lama Eren merindukan semua itu, ia tak pernah tahu. Selama tertidur dalam masa dorman, ia tak memiliki arloji atapun alarm untuk mengingatkannya agar segera terbangun. Namun, ia tak butuh keduanya. Sebab, ia mampu melihat wujud hidup dari sosok yang dirindukannya saat ini juga. Tanpa sadar, ia menjadi lemah hanya di depan sang korporal jika itu berarti sama saja dengan mengucapkan rasa syukur.

"E-Eren? Kenapa kau me-menangis lagi? A-ah—_aa! _Aku tahu, ini pasti karena kau menatapnya dengan menyeramkan begitu, Levi! Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus sesering mungkin melatih otot-otot wajahmu agar tidak seseram _troll_, huh?" Telunjuk berbungkus sarung tangan putih tepat berada di ujung hidung Levi. Dengan bersungut-sungut, Hanji seolah menuduh pria berwajah datar itu telah melakukan perbuatan nista di depan seorang remaja.

"Tsk. Pekerjaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan wajahku, Hanji. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu." kilah Levi sembari menyembunyikan tangan dalam saku celana. "Lagipula, para tamu sudah menunggu pengantin wanita untuk sesegera mungkin menaiki altar gereja. Erwin sudah menerima kabar _ini _dari Mike, tetapi ia malah menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu saja agar prosesi pernikahan kalian dapat berjalan sesuai agenda. _Jeez_, kau benar-benar berniat untuk menikah atau tidak, hah?"

'_Tidak berubah_. _Dia… benar Levi-heichou._'

Kesal, wanita itu memutuskan berdiri, menyisakan _gap _ketinggian yang sangat jauh antara dirinya dengan pria di sebelahnya. Eren mengeluarkan _snort _kecil, efek menahan tawa, kebiasaan yang sulit diubah darinya. Terkutuklah pendengaran Levi yang setajam _meerkat_—jika tatapan bisa membunuh, pemuda yang masih setengah terbaring di ranjangnya itu pasti akan mati kejang di saat itu juga. Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Perubahan sikapnya jauh lebih menyeramkan dari wajah Levi.

"_Hai', hai'. _Kurasa, yang jauh lebih _excited _dibanding aku ternyata calon sua—_ups—_maksudku_, _suamiku sendiri ya. _Saa, _kalau begitu, kita berpisah untuk sementara, Eren. Tapi, kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan kembali secepat yang kau kira—_yah _tergantung bagaimana Erwin nantinya. Haha." Sebelum meninggalkan bayangan, Hanji mengecup kening Eren. Tak ada yang mengamati perubahan tatapan Levi setelahnya sebab secepat kilat seolah ia kembali memperlihatkan wajah bosan kepada Hanji dan Eren.

"Tsk. _Kimochi warui_. Dia masih calon suamimu sampai kalian berdua benar-benar mengucapkan sumpah itu, Hanji." tukas Levi pedas, tidak memedulikan jika komentarnya tepat ditujukan untuk seorang wanita. Baginya, Hanji tidak seratus persen seorang wanita.

Hanji mencibir, "coba kau ucapkan kata-kata itu pada Petra. Aku yakin, sesegera mungkin ia pasti menyerahkan formulir pengunduran diri sebagai sekretarismu. Ha-ha-ha." Levi mendengus dan Hanji menjauh. Yang tersisa adalah perasaan hampa di jiwa Eren. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Eren. Jangan pergi sebelum aku kembali, ok? Dan, _oh ya—_hati-hati dengan _kakek-kakek tua _itu ya. Dia itu suka sekali menggoda pemuda-pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya. _Bye, Eren._"

"TSK!"

'_Ha-ha. Kurasa, tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka.'_

Vakum kembali mengisi bilik itu. Hanya suara desahan nafas bersama beberapa tapak langkah kaki yang lambat laun menghilang terbawa angin. Eren sempat mengamati Mike mengikuti langkah Hanji tepat di belakang sang _bridesmaid_. Biasanya, pria yang hobi mengendus itu akan berjalan tepat di sebelah Hanji ataupun Erwin. Ah, mungkin hanya kesimpulan imbisilnya saja. Namun, banyak hal yang sesungguhnya bercampur aduk dalam benak pemuda bermata _turquoise _bening itu. Hanji akan menikah dengan Erwin, sulit untuk dipercaya. Tetapi, Eren menghembuskan nafas lega.

Lega? Ah, entah mengapa. Mungkinkah disebabkan atas jawaban yang diinginkan Eren atas pertanyaan _dengan siapa Hanji menikah _bukanlah Levi?

"_A-ano—_"

Bunyi decitan pegas ranjang terdengar sesaat setelah pria berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu menduduki ruang yang bebas. Ia tepat berada di sisi kiri Eren sementara pandangannya lurus ke arah pintu. Dua lengan saling terlipat di depan dada. Eren tak sanggup mengamati sosok Levi dalam jarak pandang sedekat ini. Baginya, Levi terlalu sulit untuk digapai oleh kedua tangan kecilnya bahkan dengan lengan berotot saat ia berubah menjadi Titan sekalipun. Kekuatan pria di hadapannya seolah tidak berasal dari fisik maupun mental yang terbentuk apik di kepribadiannya. Seolah, karisma dan kebijaksanaan itulah yang dijadikannya sebagai pengasah pedang-pedang baja miliknya.

Eren tak menampik jika latihan keras yang didapatkannya selama menjadi anggota Recon Corps membuahkan banyak hasil. Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang hingga di detik terakhir nafas kian tertarik dari paru-parunya masih sulit diraihnya. Keinginan itu kian bertabrakan dengan banyak kenyataan yang terlalu pahit. Jika selamanya ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sebagai Titan, maka untuk apa lagi ia berjuang demi kemanusiaan. Pertanyaan itu bagai terefleksikan dari pandangan _turquoise-_nya. Karenanya, Eren berhenti berharap. Meski, ia masih mengingat baik seruan Levi padanya di _hari _itu.

'_Yang berhak membunuhmu sebagai Titan hanyalah aku! Tetapi, jika mereka ingin membunuhmu sebagai manusia, maka mereka harus berhadapan denganku, tak peduli mereka adalah manusia ataupun Titan.'_

"_Gomennasai, heichou_."

"Hm?" Levi menoleh, namun Eren menunduk.

"Aku—"

Menyibak anak-anak rambut yang terjatuh sembari melipat kaki. Kebiasaan Levi yang seolah menunjukkan pada siapapun bahwa jelas ia adalah seseorang yang lahir dari keluarga terpandang dan terhormat. Sebaliknya, kenyataan tidak berkata hal yang sama. Pria itu menghabiskan banyak waktunya di jalanan saat masih begitu muda. Ayahnya lari dari rumah saat ia berusia enam tahun sementara sang Ibu keluyuran di klub-klub malam bersama pria-pria hidung belang. Akan tetapi, pria itu mendapatkan guru terbaik yang mengajarinya hidup dengan cara terhormat. Kesuksesannya tersematkan dari berbagai posisi yang dengan mudah diperolehnya melalui pendidikan yang layak meski paham ia tak memiliki orang tua yang rela menyisihkan penghasilannya hanya untuk membiayai sekolah anak itu—Levi. Hal yang serupa diturunkannya pada sebagian besar remaja-remaja terbuang oleh orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Maka, tak ada satupun orang di kota di mana ia menghabiskan berjuta-juta liter oksigen secara gratis yang tidak mengetahui yayasan yang didirikannya khusus perlindungan hak-hak dasar anak-anak jalanan yang tertera jelas di kolom-kolom _broad adv _kota.

Dan, Eren Yeagar hanyalah satu di antara anak-anak yang sangat _mengingatkan _Levi pada dirinya dahulu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Eren. Aku sudah berunding dengan orangtua si brengsek yang membuatmu tertidur hingga selama ini. Bocah itu—_hah_—telah tertidur nyaman di biliknya sendiri yang tentu saja adalah penjara terburuk yang pernah ada."

'_Berunding? Berunding dengan… orangtua Berholdt dan Reiner kah? Eh?'_

Pria itu mengelus lembut pipi Eren, namun _turquoise _Eren membulat tak percaya. Levi menaikkan kedua alisnya penuh tanya, "kenapa? Kau tidak setuju? Oh, ataukah pilihan membawa kasus ini jauh lebih dalam ke Pengadilan agar bocah itu dihukum mati cukup sepadan untuk membayar cacat dan koma yang kau alami selama lima bulan ini, hm? Sebenarnya, pemikiran itu pernah terbersit, tetapi aku yakin kau tidak akan menyetujuinya. Benar, 'kan?"

'_Membawa Berholdt dan Reiner ke Pengadilan Militer dan menghukum mati mereka? Apa… hal itu bisa dilakukan? Kurasa, mereka berdua akan berubah menjadi Titan dan malah memakan semuanya.'_

"_Ne, _Eren? Hm?"

Ibu jari Levi masih sibuk mengelus-elus sisi pipi Eren dan perlahan-lahan pria itu mendekat tapi masih menyisahkan jarak yang wajar antara ia dan pemuda di depannya. Wajah penuh tanya tergambar jelas di sana, meski pria itu tidak yakin atas apa yang dipikirkannya. Trauma pasca koma mungkin menjadi penyebabnya kebingungan yang melanda Eren saat ini. Karenanya, Levi menghela nafas panjang dan menarik tengkuk Eren. Kini, hanya kehangatan yang teradiasi dari setiap sel tubuh Levi yang seolah menggantikan sinar mentari dari celah-celah jendela tinggi.

"Ugh. _He-heichou—?_"

"Hm? _Nanda? _Bukannya kau dulu tidak akan berkomentar apapun jika kupeluk, huh? Ataukah, pelukan wanita setengah waras itu jauh lebih baik? Efek benturan di kepalamu itu benar-benar keras rupanya. Ah, atau mungkin—masa puberitasmulah yang menjadi alasannya. Kau—butuh dada wanita?"

Spontan, semburat malu mewarnai aspek di wajah Eren. Fisik pemuda itu tak dapat mengkilah pendapat Levi. Eren baru saja tumbuh sebagai seorang pemuda sempurna.

Sebaliknya, Levi menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Eren sembari menyisipkan sedikit senyum padanya. Hal yang teramat langka dan dapat dihitung dengan jari ayam, "kau sudah beranjak dewasa, Eren. Aku paham itu. Tetapi, masih banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari sebelum benar-benar menjadi orang-orang dewasa itu. Yang perlu kau ingat hanya satu. Pribadi yang kau miliki yang akan menjadikan siapa dirimu di mata yang lain, bukan pada fisik ataupun usia. Hanji, Erwin, ataupun aku—usia jelas menjadikan kami jauh lebih superior dibandingkan kau dan yang lain. Walau begitu—_this little heart will show you the path. _Cukup dengan menjadi dirimu saja, maka tak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Perih, namun cukup manis. Eren jua mengingat kata-kata yang sama di hari saat ia bersama anggota Recon Corps menjalankan misi pertamanya di luar tembok. Tepat sebelum kuda-kuda itu menapakkan kaki-kakinya yang tangguh ke tanah yang becek oleh hujan, ada nyanyian yang seolah dikidungkan oleh sang pemimpin. _Semoga, di saat kita kembali, kita akan tetap menjadi diri kita_. Kematian akan mengubah sudut pandang seseorang dan hal itulah yang ingin disingkirkan Levi. Tujuan dan visi setiap saat mengalami distorsi, tetapi prinsip hidup tak boleh berubah. Lalu, menyerah pada takdir adalah suatu kebodohan yang perlu dihancurkan—frase yang selalu terngiang di pendengaran Eren.

Levi melanjutkan, "kau dibenci karena kau berasal dari sebuah kota kecil bernama Leipzig. Kota yang menjadi pusat komunisme dunia. Pengungsi dari kotamu tidak serta merta diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh Inggris meski sebagian besar dari mereka bukanlah penganut paham itu. Tetapi, sorot matamu seolah berkata hal yang sebaliknya, Eren. Kau menampik tangan para tentara penjaga perdamaian di perbatasan dan berusaha lari dari mereka. Itu artinya, kau menginginkan _kebebasan. _Dan, aku selalu tahu makna dibalik tatapan itu. Sebab, kau mengingatkanku pada sosok anak terbuang yang begitu lemah, namun berharap 'tuk tetap hidup sesulit apapun _ia_."

Eren semakin sulit mencerna kata-kata Levi. Leipzig, pengungsi, _kebebasan—_dua kata terakhir masih dipahaminya. Ia memilih membungkam dan mendengarkan sang korporal berujar.

Meski tak lagi merengkuh pemuda empunya bening _turquoise _itu, Levi tetap mengelus lembut puncak kepala Eren dan membiarkan pemuda itu membaringkan sisi wajahnya di pundak sang korporal.

"Yang kau butuhkan sebagai seorang anak hanyalah dua hal, Eren. Pertama, kau berhak mendapatkan rumah. Dan, aku sudah memberikanmu sebuah keluarga untukmu berpulang. Hanya saja, setelah wanita setengah waras itu menikah, dia tidak akan sering-sering mendatangimu. Lalu, kedua—"

Deburan ombak. Ataukah halusinasi pasca trauma? Buktinya, sinar mentari yang menembus tanpa basa-basi di antara mereka seolah mempertegas suara itu. Perlahan-lahan, dalam diam, suara deburan itu makin terdengar jelas. Semakin jelas saat mentari tepat berada di puncak rotasinya.

"_U-umi?_"

"Ya, Eren. Apakah kau mau melihatnya?"

"_Hai'."_

Sedikit demi sedikit, kedua tungkai yang terbaring lemah menjadi kuat. Kedua mata yang kian tertutup erat membuka untuk menangkap sinar polikromatik. Kulit pucat itu tertimpa _sunburn _yang nyata.

Riil. Nyata. Bukan kesemuan di balik tembok Maria. Bukan air dalam fatamorgana. Bukan lukisan dalam buku ekspedisi milik Armin. Bukan.

Eren menjatuhkan telapak kakinya tepat di atas butiran coklat berbentuk berlian kasar. Hangat sekaligus panas membara. Lalu, ada ombak. Berwarna kebiruan oleh efek bias langit. Dan, tepat saat ia menoleh, rumah kayu berwarna putih memberikan rasa nyaman untuknya.

'_Ini… mimpikah? Apakah aku masih bermimpi? Ya. Pasti.'_

Masih bergulat dengan banyak tanya di benaknya, Eren menjatuhkan arah pandangnya pada tangan pucat miliknya. Tampak bergoyang-goyang seolah ia berada di atas sekoci. Hingga, tiba-tiba ia menggigit sisi tangannya tersebut—_membuktikan bila ia benar-benar bermimpi_.

"EREN!"

Pekikan sang korporal membawa tubuhnya lunglai karena lemas. Ia menjatuhkan diri, terduduk, dan diam. Lalu, air mata semakin deras terjatuh membentuk sungai pualam di wajahnya. Bening _turquoise-_nya basah dan turut mendinginkan pasir yang kian memanas. Dengan tangisan sejadi-jadinya, Eren Yeagar menumpahkan jeritan yang telah lama dipendamnya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eren, _tsk_, apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Apa kau benar-benar lapar atau sulit membedakan antara kenyataan dan mimpi panjang sampai-sampai harus menggigiti tanganmu sebegitu kerasnya? Lihat, sekarang tanganmu berdarah. Dan aku—"

"_YUME JANAI! YUME JANAI! HUWAAAA!"_

Berulang-ulang kali ia meneriakkan hal yang sama dan berkali-kali pula tangisan itu tumpah tanpa henti. Levi berdecak sembari mengangkat tubuh Eren yang terjatuh dan membawanya kembali ke dalam _cottage _di tepi pantai yang dipesannya khusus di hari pernikahan Hanji dan Erwin. Mengingat wanita gila itu berharap dapat mengakhiri masa lajangnya di suatu tempat yang sangat terik dan mengingat juga Eren begitu menyukai laut, segera saja pria milyuner ini memesan seluruh _cottage _dan _bungalow _terbaik di tepi _Blue Flag Beach_.

"Kau ini bocah atau apa, hah? Berhentilah menangis." tukas Levi tanpa ampun. Detik berikutnya, hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar. "Semua yang kau lihat—_aku, _Hanji, pantai dan pasir ini adalah kenyataan. Begitu pula dengan kau yang tiba-tiba saja membuka mata. Aku percaya itu karena saat ini yang ada di depanku adalah Eren Yeagar."

"_He-heichou…_"

"Hah, rupanya efek melodramatik yang kau perankan saat Thanksgiving menghancurkan sel-sel memorimu. Dengar Eren, kau bukan Titan dan aku bukan _Lance Corporal Levi_. Kau adalah Eren Yeagar, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun, kau bersekolah dengan _St. Finbar_, dan aku adalah—_ayahmu_. Mengerti?"

'_Ayah? Levi-hei—maksudku—pria ini ayahku?'_

"Secara hukum aku memang _ayahmu_, tetapi aku bukan ayah biologismu. Tetapi, itu jika kau masih menganggapku sebagai seorang _Ayah_. _Tsk. _Kau boleh memanggilku dengan Levi lagipula aku benci tambahan lain melekat di namaku."

"_Souka?"_

Keduanya terdiam. Levi menyibukkan diri membersihkan sisa-sisa pasir yang menempel di stelan _tuxedo-_nya. Pikirnya, mengenakan stelan tebal seperti itu di tengah-tengah pantai adalah bentuk kekonyolan terbesar yang pernah ada. Namun, permintaan sang _bridesmaid _terlalu sulit untuk dihindarinya, terlebih jika Erwin yang memerintah. Di sisi lain, Eren hanya mengamati Levi tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Ia terllalu naïf—tentu. Meski terkadang ia begitu menyukai berada sedekat mungkin dengan Levi, ia tahu menyimpan rasa suka yang sangat tak wajar semacam itu hanya menghasilkan kekecewaan.

Bahkan, di dua dunia yang saat ini berdistorsi, ia tak pernah beruntung dalam hal percintaan.

"Jika Levi-_hei—_ah maksudku—jika Levi adalah Ayahku, apakah itu artinya—aku tidak bisa me-me-me—"

"_Tsk, kusso gaki_."

Bayang hitam yang tertimpa oleh bias sinar pada sosok Levi selalu menjadi hal yang ditakuti Eren. Begitu pula saat ini. Saat ia menaikkan wajahnya dan mengamati dua mata penuh misteri dari arah sana, bisa ditebak hal menyeramkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Kalau bukan berakhir dengan hidung yang bengkok, setidaknya nyeri di perut karena tendangan cukup menjadi hukuman.

Buktinya, lagi-lagi, deduksi Eren menyalahi aturan Tuhan. Sebab, pria itu menyisakan kecupan manis di kening sang pemuda dan mengucap syukur yang teramat dalam.

"_Danke, Gott, für was ihn am Leben."—_**Terima kasih Tuhan karena membuatnya tetap hidup.**

Rasa asin air mata tergantikan oleh manisnya kecupan yang diresapi oleh indera pengecap Eren. Adalah satu kali di sepanjang hidupnya, entah saat ia berwujud sebagai Titan ataupun manusia, ia mendengarkan doa yang sangat tulus. Tak peduli pada takdir macam apa yang akan bergulir, sudah seharusnya ia jua mengucap syukur.

"_Danke, Vater."—_**Terima kasih, Ayah.**

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Catatan kaki author gendeng:_

_Lalalala, done! Happy so-much-belated-Father's Day in Germany (katanya Wiki sih tanggal 13 Mei). Hehe._

_Oh iya, jadi ada tumpang tindih dunia (menurut Eren) di cerita ini. Eren yang menganggap saat ia terbangun masih di dunia Titan syalalala, tetapi sebenarnya itu cuma bagian dari fenomena post-traumatic-event. Jadi, ceritanya si Eren kecelakaan trus koma deesbe. Dan, Levi di sini berperan sebagai sosok yang dianggap 'Ayah' oleh Eren sebelum ia kecelakaan. Trus, Eren itu salah satu anak pengungsi Jerman yang dibawa ke Inggris. Dan, hanya Levi yang bersedia jadiin dia sebagai anak angkat. Gitu. Haha._

_*tapi sebenarnya demennya Levi jadi lovernya Eren sih* HUWEEEENG. Ya udahlah, soalnya genre penpik ini family meski nyerempet-nyerempet ke romens. Lalala. _

_Daaaaaaaan, hontou gomeeeeen kalo saya malah jadiin Hanji nikah sama Erwin. Soalnya mereka di SnK eps 14 kayak Ayah dan Bunda sih. TROLOLOLOL. _

_Cukup udah cincongnya ntar kepanjangan gak ada yang mau baca malah. Hehe. _

_Sekian dan thx for clicking, reading, and reviewing. :))_


End file.
